Minecraft battle royale
player weapons sword pick axe axe shovel hoe bow and arrow armor potions golden apple fists zombie weapons fist rarely armor killed if in sunlight witch weapons potions skeletons weapons bow and arose killed by sunlight slime can only kill you when large versions large medium small multiplies when medium an small ghast shots fireballs blaze shots fire killed by water and snowballs whiter Skelton sword silverfish multiply wolf only attacks self defnse snow golem shots snowballs iron golem weapons fists creepe sucied bomber whiter shots fireballs flys Enders dragon shots fireballs healed by beams flys death battle the end fight reaming 15 player puts on armor build a house out of obsidian and hides in it. blaze and snow golem start throwing snow and fire at each other. player tame wolf and takes inside. Skelton shots at zombi. zombie starts to charge at him bit gets shot with more arrows and dies. reaming 14 whiter destroys one of enderdragons beam. slime try's to push witch of the edge but witch throws several potions and they hit slime. remaining 13 iron golem atacks crepper siverfish notices it and try's to shove iron golem closer but iron golem hits sliver fish causing it to multiply iron golem retreat they swarm crepper crepper blows up. remaining 12 player gets out of his/her house but leaves dog. to kill ender dragon he's/she's about to shot on of the healers but gets hit by a fireball taking half of hi/her health player desparty shots 2 healers. Skelton shots player player retreats back in his/her house. meanwhile snow golem and blaze are still shottinging each other but are at low health blaze quickly finishes off snow golem. remaining 11 Skelton decides to face off against whiter Skelton he manges to shot whiter Skelton. but whiter Skelton charges and manages to hit several times causing him to retreat. player drinks a regenaraion potion and goes back outside he/she but gets attacked by silverfish player lures silverfish to the edge then pushes it off. remaining 10 whiter Skelton chasing Skelton. skelton manges to fire a rain of arrows at whiter Skelton. but he manges to catch up and is about to kill it when a rain of ender dragons and whiters fireballs hit both of the it kills whiter Skelton and srursly ingures Skelton. remaining 9 Skelton walks away but then player hits it a couple times with a sword to finsh it off. remaining 8 iron golem try's to find a way to destroy the last healer it decides to steal players stuff to see what it can find he hits player player hits it with the sword sea several times iron golem hits player when it about to finish player off dog bites iron golem a couple times to finish him off. remaining 7 whiter destroys ender Dragons last healer so ender dragon desparty shot fire balls everywhere. whiter decided to retreat meanwhile ender dragon shot blaze off the end. remaining 6 every body toke cover in players house. ghast couldn't fit so it shot fireballs at the house whiter could barely fit so he up a wall and killed witch. reaming 5 ghast quickly went in the house but ender dragon shot it. remaining 4 whiter started deatroying the house player hit it with sword multiple times so it blew up dog reaming 3 player enchanted his sword and hit whiter until the sword broke so he killed it with axe remaining 2 ender dragon thinking everyone else is dead started flying off but player started shooting it. it started shooting back until ender dragon was dead. cunculsin zombie was out first because it can only attak with its fist then was slime it has the worst attak but it can mutiply snow golems next because it can only kill blaze then creeper because it needs to kill itself to do damage silverfish can mutiply but they have a weak attak thens whiter Skelton and Skelton there they have weapons but can't when a fight with the rest of the reaming mobs iron golems one of the strongest put has no weapons blaze is hard to kill but cant survive survive some of the other contents witch is next she has a lot of potions and the only ways to kill kill er you'll have or do split second after that's ghast because he can't survive the remaming mobs after that's dog because player will tame him right away if and protect dog next is whiter because the 2 other remaming mobs could easily kill it the finial 2 player and ender dragon player would win beacuse he/she has the adventedge for arsenal smarts and speed. Category:Battle Royales Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles